Wile E Coyote's Newfound Associate
by MinecraftMan1
Summary: When CampLazloRocks comes to assist him to catch the Roadrunner, will his assistant succeed, or will the Coyote just get the same old explosion in his face? Short one-shot. Review.


**My second cartoon that is not a Camp Lazlo fanfiction (The first was a crossover with Camp Lazlo Fanfiction).**

I brought the book over to the coyote, still smoking from a previous attack with a bomb. The book was entitled 'How to Catch a Roadrunner'. The blackened coyote looked up and attempted to snatch the book out of my hands, but I held it back.

'You know, if you want to catch the Roadrunner, I probably should build the trap.' I explained. 'The so-called ACME products that you've been buying is a total rip-off, because none of them work. Why not let an architect like me have a go?'

The Coyote looked up with confused eyes and eventually got the message, slapping his forehead in the process when he realised he didn't think of anything about not using ACME again. He picked himself up off the hard ground and picked up three planks of wood and a hammer, which he then gave to me.

**Seven hours later...**

I hammered in the last nail into the machine. The machine was steel blue with loads of pulleys, fan belts and normal conveyer belts. An entrance sign at the top of a small hole said 'Insert Bomb Here', and the exit sign said 'Small-Bomb Outage'.

How the machine works is that a burning bomb is inserted into the Entrance hole. The system inside the machine dehydrates the burning bomb, which puts out the fuse. Even more systems and chemicals inside the machine turn the bomb into mini-bombs The conveyer belt leading out of the machine transports the dehydrated and now bird seed sized bombs into a basket. When the bombs are hydrated (every one of them), the mini-bombs clump together into the bomb that it was before and the fuse starts to burn again.

Now, I mentioned bird seed. The Coyote picks up a bucket of 'Acme All-Purpose Paint' (One Acme thing that works, at least) and, using a tiny dollop of paint, paints each mini bomb to look like a bird seed. As soon as he has finished the last of the bird seed, he leaves them to dry. As soon as they are dry, he collects all the mini-bombs and puts them on the road nearby and sticks in a sign saying 'Free Bird Seed and Water'. He then sets up a table and puts a glass of water on the table. Soon, he is done, and he runs back to his hiding spot, behind a big boulder.

I look around the corner. A small trail of smoke is coming from far away at the horizon. The trail grows bigger, and the easily recognizable 'Beep Beep!' can be heard. The Coyote eagerly waits with a knife and fork. The smoke trail gets bigger and the roads are whipped up in the air for a moment before coming to rest on the ground again. Soon, the smoke trail has turned into a smoke storm, and the Roadrunner screeches to a halt and looks at the bird seed (AKA mini-bombs) contently. Soon, he gobbles half of them up.

The Coyote's eager face turns to shock. He's only eaten half of the mini-bombs. The Roadrunner then holds up a sign saying 'I'm Not Hungry, And Roadrunners Don't Drink'. He beep's again and speeds off into the distance.

The Coyote, now very angry that his 38596th plan to catch the Roadrunner has failed, runs onto the road and kicks the table away in fury. Unfortunately, the glass of water flies into the air and spills on top of the remaining bird seed. Now, the bird seed is the mini-bombs, and they are now hydrated. They clump together and soon a bomb is formed with the fuse burning. I step out of the way and stand one metre from the Coyote.

The Coyote, now panicking, picks up the bomb and hurls it over behind the boulder. Relief pours over his face and he emits a 'phew!'. Unfortunately, the Roadrunner laws do not allow the Coyote to fail a plan without being harmed in any way. The bomb explodes, and the boulder I mentioned in the sixth paragraph is launched from the explosion, right into the Coyote. The boulder flies away and rolls toward the edge of the cliff.

Luckily for the Coyote, the boulder stops in time, resting two feet from the edge of the cliff. Unfortunately, the edge of the cliff is only a metre thick, and the weight of the boulder makes the edge of the cliff break off, leading the Coyote to his 29244th cliff fall.

I walk to the edge of the cliff and look down to see the Coyote smash the ground at terrific force. And to rub salt in the wounds, the boulder falls on top of him. I eyeball the boulder with confusion, and soon I come to a conclusion myself. In Roadrunner land, gravity is never the same, and neither are machines.

**Epilogue:**

The Coyote suddenly goes through a seizure, and words start flashing into his eyes. He can make them out...

***** You have failed to catch the Roadrunner *****

_**Would you like to try again, restore a new machine or end your twenty years of misery? (TYPE TRY AGAIN, MACHINE OR MISERY)**_

_Restart_

_Restore_

_Quit_

_examine figure standing next to me._

The thing is the Roadrunner. The Roadrunner beeps twice and runs off.

_cry_

You are now crying.

_restart with new ACME products._


End file.
